An increasingly popular form of networking may generally be referred to as remote presentation systems, which can use protocols such as Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP) and Independent Computing Architecture (ICA) to share a desktop and other applications executing on a server with a remote client. Cloud computing refers to a computing environment for enabling on-demand network access to a shared pool of computing resources. Many cloud computing services involve virtualized resources such as those described above and may take the form of web-based tools or applications that users can access and use through a web browser as if they were programs installed locally on their own computers.
Many applications are designed for use by a single user. For example, AutoCAD was designed as a single tenant application and intended to be used by a single user and not multiple users simultaneously. In contrast, a web based multi-tenant application such as Bing is intended to be accessed simultaneously by millions of users.